Miraculous Ladybug Season 4 episodes
Season overview Marinette/Ladybug has caused a rift between her, her friends and teammates' relationships. Ladybug and Cat Noir deal with the loss of Queen Bee who went renegade, Ladybug felts guilty of what she did to Queen Bee, if she have give Chloé Bourgeois the Bee Miraculous when she had the chance, she would never be driven into quitting French Miraculous superhero team and she would still be one of them. Ladybug tries to fix her mistake to made up to Chloé to mend it to prevent her next Akumatation. Untrue synopsis Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, and Viperion continue their battle against Hawk Moth and Mayura. Confirmed new superheroes Cara Bourgeois/Queen Bee II or Honey Bee. Felicia/Rena Rouge II. (Alya's old friend) Juleka Couffaine/Tigera. Rose Lavillant/Miss Pig. Marc Anciel/Satyr. Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Redcrest. Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx. (becoming a superheroine for the first time) Sabrina Raincomprix/Pup Fidele. Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Mouse. (if she rejoin FMST) Possible rumour/theory With the Peacock miraculous now being fixed, Emilie will finally be revived from her coma and leads Gabriel into retirement as Hawk Moth. Trivia Chloe will no longer be Queen Bee and will be succeeded by her younger cousin, Cara. Alya, Nino, Luka, Max, and Kim's superhero identities as Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion, Pegasus and King Monkey are revealed to Hawk Moth, so they will no longer be Miraculous holding superheroes. Like season 3, this season will feature characters, such as Chloe Bourgeois and Luka Couffaine who will be akumatized again, but with different identities from those of previous occasions. Kagami will be akumatized again after being kicked out of the Fencing class. Chloe and Luka will become Queen Bee and Viperion again when Ladybug has no choice but to give them the Bee and Snake Miraculouses in some future episodes, season 4 finale or season 5. Alya bumps into her old friend, Felicia from her previous School, Felicia become the temporal new Rena Rouge when Alya is unavailable or akumatized again. Alya discovers that Marinette is Ladybug and gets angry with her for keeping her a secret. Cast Cristina Vee - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Mela Lee - Tikki Bryce Papenbrook - Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Max Mittelman- Plagg Carrie Keranen - Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Cherami Leigh - Trixx Ben Diskin - Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Christopher Smith - Wayzz Selah Victor - Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Cassandra Lee Morris - Pollen Andrew Russell - Luka Couffaine/Viperion Ben Diskin - Sass Keith Silverstein - Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Sabrina Weisz - Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura Ben Diskin - Nooroo, Max Kanté/Pegasus Cassandra Lee Morris - Sabrina Raincomprix/Pup Fidele Faye Mata - Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuko Kira Buckland - Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx Reba Buhr - Rose Lavillant/Swinka, Juleka Couffaine/Tiger-Punk Grant George - Lê Chiến Kim/King Monkey Jessica Gee - Mylène Haprèle/Ratplica Max Mittelman - Ivan Bruel/Oxheart Michael Sinterniklaas - Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Redcrest Kyle McCarley - Marc Anciel/Satyr Episodes # Queen Beast: When Chloe overhears many of her colleagues trash-talking about Queen Bee and feeling frustrated for Ladybug not give her the Bee Miraculous anymore, wearing her fake Queen Bee costume, the akuma enters Chloe's Queen Bee wig as she is akumatized into Queen Beast, a monster with a sting that can do more than paralysing. Ladybug feels responsible, she and Cat Noir find themselves in a tight situation. # Princess Justice: Alya discovers that Marinette is Ladybug and gets angry with her for keeping her a secret. At school, on the other hand, Marinette feels sad when she sees Adrian talking to Kagami and for this she is akumizated to Princess Justice, that is able to steal superpowers from all miraculous owners. Without their powers, Chat Noir and the rest of the team will have to find a way to bring Marinette back to normal. Alya has to become a temporary Ladybug. # Trio of Despair: Finding out Rena Rouge and Carapace's identities, Lila makes a plan to reveal them and manipulates Alya and Nino's siblings, which leads to Ella, Etta and Chris becoming the Trio of Despair, who wants to dominate the entire world. Ladybug and Cat Noir will need help from Rena Rouge and Carapace, but they don't know that Lila prepared a trap for them. # Miraculous Hunters: After everybody finds out Rena Rouge and Carapace identities, Ladybug needs to take away the Miraculouses from Alya and Nino forever, which causes their akumatization into Miraculous Hunters. With the abilty to track Miraculouses, they will try to get them at all cost, so they can become heroes again? # Verity Queen: After Sabine's sister (Coral) visits paris, Coral spends a ton of time with her niece, Marinette. Sabine also wants to join in and spend some time with her, since Marinette is always busy. However, Coral forbids her from doing so, saying she deserves to spend time with her since she almost never visits. Sabine gets akumatized into Varity Queen', a supervillian with powers to delete anyone's varity and use it for herself. Ladybug gives Nathaniel Kurtzberg the Rooster Miraculous. Will they suceed? # Onigirix: Kagami’s father has come from Japan to teach her how to be a better sushi chef, but when she challenges him and insists on doing things her way, he is akumatized into Onigirix, a sinister sushi chef whose main power is to throw onigiri bombs and use an onigiri sword as a weapon. Our heroes must stop Onigirix before he forces Kagami into becoming his personal sushi chef forever. # Momste'''r: Alya;s mother Marlena Césaire is akumatized into Momster. # '''Count Zapula: When Alya takes care of a TV-obsessed kid named Frederick, she wants him to become more social instead of just being a couch potato. When Frederick insults her, Alya decides to confiscate his remote to make sure he never watches TV again. Frederick gets angry at Alya, and goes off to search for the remote she hid. After he finds the remote, he is akumatized into Count Zapula, an akumatized villain with a TV remote that can summon characters from TV shows, trap people inside of the world of TV, and rewind or fast forward real life at will. When Count Zapula captures Alya and forces her to watch TV with him, Ladybug and Chat Noir must save her while trying to find a way to stop this TV maniac. # Cerberon: When Alya is taking a walk with her father, Otis, and her dog, Donatello, she expects for the dog to behave. When Donatello steals hot dogs from a hot dog vendor, he is very upset with him for taking his hot dogs. Alya protests to her father that this dog was only hungry, but he decides to punish Donatello by chaining him outside. While Alya argues with Otis, Donatello is akumatized into Cerberon, an akumatized animal with three heads whose howl can bring any dog under his control. Now it is up to Alya to change into Rena Rouge and assist Ladybug and Chat Noir in defeating the monster. # Insomonella: After Alya has a hard time sleeping due to construction of a new building going on outside her window, she is akumatized into Insomonella, an akumatized villain who can use her alarm clock to make people stay awake as long as she likes. It is up to Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Carapace to send this villain to sleep once and for all. # Anti-Bunnex: Cat Noir teases Bunnyx / Alix for being small, she gets mad at him, and gets Akumatized Into Anti-Bunnex. # Chromium: Cara Bourgeois (Chloé's American Cousin) Came to live in Paris, in computing class Cara hacks the principal's Whatsapp and texts every single teacher that he is stupid, the principal finds out and she gets suspended, and Akumatized into Chromium. # Copy-Bug: Chloe still is a tiny bit upset that she doesn't have a miraculous anymore, she wants to be Queen Bee again, she is jealous of Ladybug's power, so she sets Akumatized into Copy-Bug. Debut of Cara as the new Queen Bee. # Angel Of Darkness: Lila kisses Adrien and Alya tells Marrinette, Mari gets mad and Akumatized for the 2nd time, but this time into Angel of Darkness # Lady Fortune: Lila and Luka accidentally kiss in front of Marrinette, she gets so upset that she gets Akumatized into Lady Fortune, will Cat Noir beat her alone? # Princess Fragrance 2: Lila's lies drives a rather naive Rose to miss her opportunity to be with Prince Ali and to be akumatized again in Princess Fragrance. With her new perfume, she will prove herself to be a greater challenge to our heroes than last time. # Heartbreaker: '''After being tricked into believing Rose doesn't want to spend time with him anymore, Prince Ali is akumatized into Heartbreaker, a villain who can inflict an overwhelming sense of sorrow and depression on his victims. Can Ladybug and Cat Noir stop the villain with the help of their new friend?This is the first time where Ladybug gives Rose the Pig Miraculous to become Miss Pig. # '''Switcheroo: Getting jeaulous of Marinette's special bond with Manon, Chris' desire to trade his annoying overprotective big brother for a caring big sister causes him to be akumatized into Switcheroo, a villain capable of switch minds. When his powers causes Ladybug and Cat Noir to switch places with their kwamis, Tikki and Plagg will have to save the day. But the two kwamis soon discover how hard it's to fill their owners shoes. # Dark Heart: After getting jealous over Luka's feelings for Marinette, Mireille Caquet gets akumatized into Dark Heart, which captures both, Luka and Marinette, in her heart. Will Cat Noir be able to save them with Alya become Ladybug II again. # Zombizou 2: After lost her job because of Lila Rossi, Caline Bustier is akumatized once again in Zombizou, but this time, much more powerful than before. Ladybug and Cat Noir will need help to stop her! # Timebreaker 2: Alix is akumatizes into Timebreaker again. With her new enhanced powers, Timebreaker travels to a past with no Ladybug and Cat Noir and tries to take the Miracle Box from a younger Master Fu. Our heroes will have to rely on the help from Bunny to take them to the past and prevent Timebreaker from delivering all the Miraculouses and change the present as we know it. # Hypnobug: When a college student and fan of Ladybug suffers from extreme stress, she becomes akumatized into Hypnobug, a hypnotic supervillain with a strong resemblance to Ladybug herself, and heads off to hypnotize all of Paris into a stress-free slumber! However, a strange case of mistaken identity arises when Ladybug and Cat Noir encounters their new foe and must draw upon a new power in the hopes of saving Paris from becoming an Eternal Dreamland. # The Presenter: After Alec Cataldi gets humiliated in his new show, he becomes the Presenter. Ruling over a show where everyone has to comply to his rules, will Ladybug and Cat Noir be able overcome the challenges the villain will throw at them or will the curtain fall on them? # The Pulverizer: Ladybug and Cat Noir face Nathaniel's father who has become the Pulverizer, a villain with repulsive and attractive abilities. Unable to get close to the supervillain, the heroes will have to call for help if they want to prevent Paris from being completely pulverized. # Chidori: Kagami's brother, Hansha, is akumitized into Chidori after being beaten by Adrien in a fencing tournament. Ladybug attempts to gift Kagami the Dragon Miraculous again, but she is captured and held hostage by Chidori, so Ladybug combines the Dragon and the Ladybug Miraculous to become Dragonbug. # '''Pixie Girl: '''A new student called Stella catch the lies of Lila faster, so Lila gets akumatized for fourth time but Stella isn't normal at all. So Ladybug and Stella's secret identity, Pixie Girl, have a competition! Category:Episodes Category:ZAG Heroez Category:Miraculous